What if Yanaxulap had a movie Adaption
Question: Although Yanaxulap isn't that popular enough, it would be cool and surprising to know that. If he did have an adaption, hopefully, something that'll not ruin the character from story, character, etc. Hopefully, I might plan to put this in idea wiki, if they are okay with it. I work so damn hard on making the infobox, took me ages to sort this one out (Note to self, this is fake and fanfiction, not real, just saying) What would it look like in Wiki pages? 'Others' Age Rated: 15 for Strong threat and horror, Scary scenes, Bloody Violence, gore and Strong Language Genre: Supernatural, Psychological, Horror and Mystery Plot Before mankind, Yanaxulap (Javier Botet) is there before many of us arrived. He has a legion of his army of Lovecraftian beings until True God imprisoned him inside the tombs underground from earth. In the present day from the facility, the scientists discovered something buried inside the facility. The tomb where Yan is imprisoned. The three girls (Charlotte Hope, Joey King and Lucy Boynton) explore the tombs as test subjects and they found the ritual scroll instructions in there. They begin to perform the ritual and leaves as if nothing happened. Until what they didn't know that they released Yan from his prison tomb and begins to haunt the facility to make people know he exists. The three girls were terrified of what they have done. They must find a way to warn people about Yan's power, they get the phones and records all around the facility to find Yanaxulap. Yan found the girls and finds a way to haunt them as well. He summons Onigixr (Doug Jones) to aid him. The girls begin to research all about Yanaxulap, his origin story, powers and abilities. As they go deeper and deeper and found many pages and a username who knows Yanaxulap's existence. They comment for the user's help and the user did help him. Before they go off to find the nuclear warhead to detonate the facility, they see him and begins to experience hallucinations of their worst fears and sickening moments. They finally made it to warhead room, until Onigixr attacks them. One girl finally pushes the button and everyone who survived Yan's attack evacuates the facility while yan still slaughters the members of the facility. The girls manage to quickly escape with the escape pod as the facility is destroyed. Weeks later the girls stay at the town for now. Yanaxulap is watching the girls and he is not giving up to take the victims who released him. He manages to cause Psychological horrors on the two girls before he can take his main victim. Main Cast Charlotte Hope '''as Kaylee Martine, the main character of the movie who works in the facility as a test subject '''Joey King '''as Cara Alessa, the 2nd main character of the movie who is a friend to Kaylee. '''Lucy Boynton '''as Jenna Tam, the 3rd main character of the movie who is also a friend to Cara and Kaylee '''Brie Larson '''as Alice Johnson, the character who comes face to face with Yanaxulap and '''Javier Botet '''as Yanaxulap, the titular main antagonist of the movie who is a cosmic entity that size shift into a human-like alien being to hide his true form, he has unspeakable powers, even he can almost destroy the earth. '''Peter Capaldi '''as Weston Harriet, the founder of the facility who takes charge of the place '''Matt Smith '''as Jason Gary, who is the person who takes the night shift in the facility '''Doug Jones '''as '''Onigixr, the secondary antagonist who helps Yanaxulap takes the victims who released Yan himself Daniel Rogers 'as himself, the person who wrote the Continuum stories and credit them to his online friends as he also helps the protagonists Addition Cast *'Benedict Cumberbatch as Yanaxulap's Voice Sequel and Prequel Confirmed by Producer and Writer "Daniel Rogers" he'll say that there will be a sequel and prequel, the 2nd movie will be a prequel and it'll be called "Yanaxulap: He Behind it All" and a Sequel called "Yanaxulap III". Box Office and Critical Responses In the opening week, the box office reach $258.8 in one day, one week, it reaches to $863.9 million and at the end of the screening in all cinemas, it reaches to $934.8 million Critics on Rotten Tomatoes give it 97% as positive, Metacritic has given it a 94% and IMDB gives it an 8.3/10.0. Category:Introduction